Computing networks may be populated with servers and client computers. Servers are generally more powerful computers that provide common functions such as record sharing and Internet access to the client computers. Client computers may be fully functional computers, each having a processor, hard drive, CD ROM drive, floppy drive and system memory.
Recently, thin client computing devices have become more popular among IT organizations. Compared to fully functional client computers, thin clients may have a relatively small amount of system memory and a relatively slow processor. However, thin clients provide several advantages over fully functional client computers. For example, thin clients may be more reliable than fully functional client computers, which in turn reduce maintenance costs.
Thin clients may be connected over a network to a central server. The thin client computer may communicate with the central server via a multi-user terminal server application program. The central server may provide a virtualized operating system for the thin clients connected to it. Additionally, the central server may supply application programs such as, e.g., word processing or Internet browsing to the thin clients. A user's data such as, e.g., document files, spreadsheets and Internet favorites, may be stored on the central server or network storage device coupled to the central server. Thus, when a thin client breaks, it may be easily removed and replaced without the need to restore the user's programs and data such as with a traditional fully functional client computer.
Problems may arise when a user of a thin client connected to a central server through a multi-user terminal server application begins execution of a process that requires a relatively large amount of computing power. For example, if the central server is unable to effectively distribute the computing load required by the process, then other thin client users connected to the same central server through the terminal server application may experience performance problems because a significant portion of the power of the central server is being diverted to process the needs of a single user.
A central server may contain one or more blade computers such as, e.g., the HP BladeSystem product line available from the assignee of the present application, which are ultra-dense, low power blade computers designed to provide a high level of computing power in a relatively small space. In some applications hundreds of blade computers may be mounted in a single rack.
Because blade computers consume less space, power, and produce less heat than conventional rack-mounted computers, they may result in significant cost savings. Additionally, blade computers may be connected in parallel to form computing engines of immense power. An effective way to employ blade computers in a network architecture is desirable